The Agent
by Byakugou no Hime
Summary: The Saints Duncan. Organisasi agen rahasia yang mempekerjakan wanita sebagai agen nya. Sakura Marie Carter, agen terbaik The Saints Duncan yang diberikan misi untuk menjaga sang pangeran yang kejam dari Kerajaan Bloodbath; Pangeran Sasuke Bloodstorm. Bukan dengan kostum agennya, ia harus menyamar sebagai pembantu istana disana untuk misi melindungi sang pangeran.


_Sakura Marie Carter, 15 tahun._

"Mama, aku tidak bisa,"

Ia kerap tersenyum sambil mengelus rambutku dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, "Ini adalah sebuah kebanggaan bahwa kau akan menjadi agen dan mengabdi untuk negara ini, nak."

Mama adalah seorang agen rahasia wanita terbaik di Bloodbath atau organisasi agen rahasianya. The Saint Duncan dan menjabat sebagai Director Carter dan Kepala Sekolah _Redroom_ ; tempat dimana anak perempuan dilatih untuk menjadi senjata milik negara dan anggota _The Saints Duncan._

Jantungku terus berdegup kencang, aku takut.

Dari dulu Mama selalu berkata kepadaku bahwa aku adalah wanita yang tangguh, wanita kuat yang nantinya akan membela kebenaran dan mengabdi kepada negara atau kerajaanku; _Bloodbath_.

"Mah, aku mohon-aku tidak ingin menjadi agen rahasia sepertimu, aku tidak ingin di _Redroom_ ," senyumnya yang indah nan cerah berubah menjadi amarah dalam sekejap. Suasana terasa mengecam, aku menunduk tak berani menatap Mama ku.

"Sakura-jangan mengecewakanku seperti papa mengecewakanku,"suaranya mulai meninggi.

Air mata ku mulai memenuhi kelopak mataku dan jatuh satu butir, "A-aku hanya ingin menjadi apa yang aku inginkan. Menjadi seora-"

PLAK-

"Ballerina?! Sudah aku bilang jangan membahas hal itu! Aku benci mendengarnya. Dan kau tahu? AKU INGIN KAU MENJADI SEPERTI APA YANG KU INGINKAN! Sifat mu sangat keras kepala dan menurun dari Papamu yang brengsek itu!"

Ia mencekik ku sesaat lalu menarik rambut panjangku dengan kasar sembari mencoba membantingku.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Sakura! Jangan sok lemah! Aku benci sifat sok lemahmu!" Aku berusaha menahan dan tidak memberontak. Aku tidak ingin. Hanya tidak ingin.

"Kau menantang Mama, huh?" kemudian ia mengambil pisau dan mulai menyerangku.

"Cepat! Atau aku akan mengiris lehermu!" ia menarik kasar rambutku ke belakang dan tangan kanannya memegang pisau yang tepat berada di leherku.

Sakura, aku mohon jangan berontak, jangan melawan. Pertahankan posisi ini.

" _Sial_ ," aku tak bisa.

SRAT-aku mengambil pisau yang berada kakikku dan memotong rambutku yang ditarik oleh Mama ku sendiri.

Aku marah, "KAU INGIN INI?!" aku mulai melawan Mama dengan teknik bela diri judo dan Ibu ku terus melakukan pertahanan sementara aku terus menyerangnya bertubi-tubi.

"Atau sekalian ingin mati?! HAH!" ancamku yang terus menendang, memukul atau melakukan keduanya secara bersamaan.

Kemudian Mama langsung menyerang dan mengunci pergerakanku lalu memukul dadaku dengan agak keras.

"Sakura, aku tahu didalam dirimu ada potensi aku tidak ingin kau terus berpura-pura lemah dan gagal, aku selalu yakin kau tidak pernah gagal kau tidak lemah. Kau tangguh, nak."

Omong kosong yang sama.

"Besok kau harus sudah ada di _Redroom_ , tak ada penolakan."

* * *

Pernakah seumur hidup kamu berpikir bahwa kamu akan menjadi seorang agen rahasia?

 _Tidak._

Pernakah seumur hidup kamu berpikir bahwa kamu adalah wanita yang kuat?

 _Tidak._

Pernakah seumur hidup kamu berpikir bahwa pistol bukanlah senjata tapi dirimu sendiri adalah senjata tersebut?

 _Tidak_.

Aku tidak pernah berpikir demikian yang kupikirkan hanyalah aku ingin menjadi seorang ballerina. Kedengaran cukup aneh bagi semua orang.

 _Organization of The Saints Duncan._

 _Name: Carter, Sakura Marie._  
 _Umur: 18 tahun._  
 _Codename: Supernova._

Semua memanggilku Supernova.

Aku sedang di dalam misi dan lupa menyalakan alat komunikasiku.

"Supernova masuk, apa yang kau lihat disana Violet Whisper?"

"Aku benci ini Sak-maksudku Supernova ini menjijikan organ tubuh berceceran dimana-mana!"

Aku mendesah, "Namanya juga sedang menyelidiki klinik penjual organ tubuh manusia illegal, kau harus menerimanya. Supernova keluar," dan kembali lagi terus berjalan.

SRAT-SRAT-

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang sangat jelas. Pendengaranku tajam, jadi itulah mengapa aku sangat sensitif saat mendengar suara gemerisik atau suara tapak kaki.

"Siapa disana!" aku mulai menyiapkan kedua pistol jenis XT-22 Magnum milikku.

BRUK-

Seseorang melempar sesuatu ke arahku. Okay, dia melempar granat.

"SIALAN-" aku langsung loncat berlari kearahnya dan ikut membantingnya keluar dari jendela klinik lantai tiga dan menghempaskan tubuhku di jalan.

Aku terjatuh ke tanah, dan darah segar mengucur dari kepalaku. Ini tidak akan sembuh dengan lama. Proses penyembuhan tubuhku dan manusia yang lainnya sangat berbeda karena kami para agen sudah disuntik oleh serum super yang membuat panca indera kami semakin tajam, tidak terlalu merasakan rasa sakit seperti kebanyakan orang saat terbentur atau terlempar seperti saat ini dan kelincahan tubuh serta merangsang otak untuk bekerja lebih efektik tanpa membuat otak merasa lelah.

Lalu, aku menyalakan voice komunikasiku, "Supernova masuk-Aku rasa aku mendapatkan pelakunya. Mission complete. Supernova keluar."

Setelah kejadian tersebut pelaku dibawa ke rumah sakit karena mengalami geger otak ringan dan harus dirawat selama seminggu.

Aku sudah keluar hanya dalam berberapa jam setelah kejadian tersebut.

"Sakura, kau hebat!" puji Yamanaka Ino partner agenku-Violet Whisper.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala, "Kau juga hebat, Yamanaka."

Aku melipat tanganku dan menunduk. Menatap ubin yang memancarkan gambaran wajahku. Dengan rambut berantakan dan berberapa plester menutupi kulit wajah serta leherku.

Terkadang ilusi itu kian kerap kembali. Khayalan menjadi seorang penari ballet. Aku sudah mencoba melupakan itu namun tidak bisa. Pikiranku terkadang selalu kembali dan menggambarkan hal yang sama-aku melakukan ballet dengan senyum sumringah, Mama mendobrak pintuku dan menarik rambutku untuk latihan menembak, dan berberapa ilmu bela diri.

"Argh-kepalaku.."

Ino langsung menoleh dan memegang pundakku khawatir, "Apa bayangan itu datang kembali?" tanyanya dan aku jawab dengan mengangguk. Suara melodi lagu dan gerakan ballet yang seirama terus mengalun di dalam otakku. Bayangan itu sangat terkemas dan terekam baik di otakku.

Aku kemudian pergi dan meninggalkan kantor The Saints Duncan, menuju ke tempat latihanku untuk berlatih boxing.

BUGH-BUGH-

Inilah yang aku lakukan saat bayangan itu menghantui kepalaku. Memukul samsak namun pukulan itu anehnya tetap seirama dengan lagu melodi balet yang terngiang di kepalaku. It's getting worst.

Aku terus memukul samsak itu tanpa ampun.

"Hah! Hah! SHANNARO-!"

Dan samsak yang tadinya tergantung baik di tengah; terlepas dan terhempas begitu jauh ke tembok.

Aku berjalan menuju samsak jatuh itu, dan melihat sedikit tembok yang retak karena samsak yang ku tinju tersebut, acuh tak acuh aku mengambil dan kembali menggantungkannya dan kemudian memukul samsak tersebut.

"Agent Carter II?"

Aku terdiam, "Siapa yang berani memanggilku dengan sebutan agen Cart-!"

Mulutku pun terkunci seketika. Ketika melihat orang-orang berpakaian kerajaan yang ternyata memanggilku.

"Sakura Marie Carter? Dimana kesopananmu saat orang kerajaan bertamu, nona?"

Aku membukuk hormat kepada mereka, "Yang Mulia... apa ada kepentingan atau keperluan dengan hamba?"

Mereka mengangguk, "Ya kami kesini meminta bantuanmu, untuk mengawasi Raja Bloodbath kita-Orochimaru Westblood."

Aku mengerti mengapa mereka menyuruhku untuk menjaga Orochimaru.

Orochimaru Westblood, adalah raja Kerajaan Bloodbath. Dia sebenarnya adalah sepupu dari Fugaku Bloodstorm; karena Yang Mulia Fugaku meninggal berberapa tahun silam. Dan Orochimaru adalah raja yang kejam. Benar-benar kejam.

"Harus ada alasan mengapa aku harus mengawasi Baginda Raja Orochimaru?"

Sang penasihat terdiam dan kemudian berkata, "Agar dia tidak melenyapkan sang pangeran penerus kerajaan Bloodbath—Sasuke Bloodstorm."

Melenyapkan? Berarti Raja Orochimaru mempunyai rencana untuk membunuh putra takhta asli Kerajaan Bloodbath. Sasuke Bloostorm.

"Apa Pangeran Sasuke mengetahui bahwa kau meminta bantuanku untuk mengawasi Raja Orochimaru?"

Mereka menggeleng. Pangeran Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal ini, tapi karena ini permintaan kerajaan aku tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengawasi Raja Orochimaru... tapi aku tidak bisa seperti ini aku harus mengganti identitasku."

"As always as a secret agent, keep up a good work, Agent Carter II."

 _Agent Carter II?_

Aku benci panggilan itu karena Agent Carter adalah panggilan untuk Mama ku dan aku tidak ingin disamakan olehnya. Tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak melawan, toh mereka adalah orang-orang Kerajaan. Derajat mereka lebih tinggi daripadaku dan itu adalah tugasku untuk mengabdi pada negara ini khususnya kerajaan Bloodbath dan orang-orang serta kabinet yang ada di dalamnya.

"Kapan bisa kita mulai?" tanya penasihat tersebut.

"Hari ini kalau bisa kita akan mulai, ngomong-ngomong siapa nama Anda?"

"Kabuto. Kabuto Redblood," jawab sang penasihat tersebut.

"Dan oh iya, Sakura salam untuk Tsunade ya?"

Tsunade Johnson Carter. Mamaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan ya aku pasti akan menyampaikan salammu kepada wanita sampah itu.

* * *

"Madame Christine, ini anggota pembantu kerajaan yang baru," ucap sang prajurit.

Aku membungkuk, "Saya, Haruno Sakura mohon bantuannya."

Madame Christine berwajah galak dan tegas tapi dia menyambut ku baik dengan senyum dan membawaku ku mengelilingi setiap sudut kerajaan.

"Aku sudah mengerti," ucapku pada Madame Christine.

"Nah, kalau begitu tugasmu sekarang adalah membersihkan foto-foto para raja ini."

Aku menganga, okay tidak buruklah. Menurutku tidak akan terlalu melelahkan jika aku mengerjakannya tanpa membuang waktu.

Aku harus membersihkan 50 foto para raja pendahulu Kerajaan Bloodbath.

Bingkai foto berukuran 1.5 meter dan aku harus membersihkannya sambil naik anak tangga, "Ya ampun, debunya banyak."

Aku menyemprot-mengelap dan begitu siklusnya. Namun, badanku tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan. Aku benar-benar ingin jatuh bersama semprotan dan kanebo di tangan kiriku. Aku tidak boleh menggunakan cara akrobat atau bela diri selama menyamar. Otakku tak bisa berpikir lagi. Biarlah jatuh saja.

"Dapat," ujarnya.

Tubuhku tidak terhempas ke lantai, ditahan oleh seorang pria dengan baju khas kerajaan berwarna merah. Menatap wajahku dengan datar dan dingin.

"Ma-maaf, dan bisakah kau berhenti menatapku dan lepaskan aku?" hanya itu yang kuucapkan.

Kemudian dia menurunkanku "Maaf."

"Yang Mulia Pangeran!" semua para maid langsung menunduk hormat.

Tunggu, pangeran?

"K-kau S-sasuke?"

Dia mengangguk, ya Tuhan aku sangat malu dan benar-benar tak bisa terbendung kemudian aku pun ikut membungkuk hormat.

"Maaf yang mulia! A-aku tidak berlaku sopan!"

Dia tidak membalas dalam bentuk apapun baik fisik maupun verbal dan langsung lenggang pergi meninggalkan kami begitu saja.

"Haruno, kenapa kau tadi tidak membungkuk padanya?!" omel Madame Christine padaku.

"Maaf, Madame Christine... aku benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa pemuda tadi itu adalah sang pangeran..."

Madame Christine menggeleng lemah, dengan wajah yang bingung, "Haruno, kau itu seorang imigran atau asli orang Bloodbath? Masa calon raja atau putra takhta kerajaan sendiri saja tidak tahu." aku hanya mengangguk kemudian para maid dan Madame Christine meninggalkanku dan membiarkan aku kembali bekerja membersihkan foto-foto para raja.

Sejujurnya aku tahu wajah sang pangeran, hanya sekedar tahu dan aku tidak pernah mempedulikan orang-orang kerajaan Bloodbath karena ku memang tidak ingin tahu. Sehingga aku tidak hafal dengan wajahnyaYang aku tahu hanyalah Raja Orochimaru karena dialah pemimpin yang sekarang.

Setelah selesai menyelesaikan pekerjaan dan mengembalikan alat bersih-bersihku. Kami para maid dan servant di beri waktu beristirahat bersama. Waktu itu kupakai untuk menemui Pangeran Sasuke dan aku ingin meminta maaf padanya.

* * *

Aku menelusuri penjuru istana namun aku tidak menemukan keberadaanya sampai saat aku menoleh ke belakangku yang terdapat sebuah gazebo putih. Aku melihat punggung seorang pria, ya dia Sasuke.

Aku kemudian berlari dan menghampirinya, "Pangeran!" panggilku. Aku berlari dan tiba-tiba aku di halang oleh kedua prajurit.

"Maid baru ya? Ada urusan apa dengan Pangeran?"

"A-aku—"

"Biarkan dia masuk," dan kedua prajurit memperbolehkan ku masuk.

Aku berjalan dan kemudian membungkuk di depan Sasuke, "Yang mulia pangeran Sasuke, aku minta maaf atas kejadian yang tadi aku benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa kau seorang pangeran," aku menoleh keatas dan melihat wajahnya yang kebingungan mirip seperti ekspresi Madame Christine.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucapnya singkat.

Suasana terasa awkward dan aku kemudian berdiri, "Terima kasih Pangeran, permisi."

"Tunggu, siapa namamu?" tanya pangeran Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Jalanku terhenti dan aku menatapnya berusaha untuk tersenyum,

"Haruno Sakura, maid baru."


End file.
